From One Patch to Another
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Sam/Phil/Max. TB/EE. Sam and Max are called into work a case with ex-Sun Hill detective DS Hunter, who is now working undercover in Walford. Will this give Sam and Phil another chance or is he already in over his head with Ronnie Mitchell? Please review!
1. Working With You

**From One Patch to Another**

**Summary: Sam/Phil/Max/Other. Sam and Max are called into work a case but they appear to be investigating ex-Sun Hill detective DS Hunter, who is now working undercover in Walford under the alias of Jack Branning. Can they solve the case and will it allow Sam and Phil to have another chance at their romance or will his feelings for Ronnie Mitchell get in the way? **

**New Crossover fic from me! Dedicated to Beccy! Sorry it took so long to write, hun!  
Please review and tell me what you think!! Xx**

**Chapter 1**

Maybe this is it? She thought to herself, dumping her handbag and scarf down on the kitchen table before crossing to the hall to check the answering machine. It was as she had predicted; no messages. She tried to remember the last time someone had called her at home for something other than work. Maybe it was last week when Abi called to ask her for medical advice about Jared. It depressed Sam to think that even her daughter and her young grandson could get by without her.

Maybe this was how she'd grow old. She thought to herself, now filling the kettle with water and searching for a clean cup to make a drink of tea in. She didn't really want to be alone for the rest of her life but she also wasn't sure if she could throw herself into another relationship either. Love hadn't been on her side recently, not that it ever truly had. Possibly the only man she had truly loved and could have seen herself spending the rest of her life with was the one who had hurt her the most. Never in her life had Sam expected that she would fall for someone like Phil Hunter. He was everything she disliked in a person and in a man. When they had first met he had been an arrogant womaniser and she had hated him without a shadow of a doubt. At least until she had learned that this was just a façade that he hid behind and that he wasn't really like this at all. That was beginning of the chain of events that led to her falling for him. But now, like everyone else she had ever loved, he was gone.

The kettle boiled and Sam poured hot water and milk into her cup. Taking her tea into the living room she settled on the sofa and was about to reach for the remote controls when she heard the shrill beeping of her mobile phone coming from the kitchen. Sighing, Sam set her tea down on the low glass table and went back out to the kitchen to retrieve her phone. She didn't recognise the number but her curiosity won out and hit the answer button.

"Hello?" Her tone was guarded.

"Sam, it's Max, we need you down at the station."

Sam sighed down the line, but secretly she was pleased. Working was better than sitting at home all evening with nothing for company except the television set.

"Fine, I'll be right down." She said, hanging up the phone and tipping her tea down the sink. She picked up her coat from where she had literally just placed it down and left the house again.

* * *

"This had better be important, Max." She grumbled, entering the almost empty CID office.

"It is actually." He said, grinning up at her from his desk and leaning back in his swivel chair. "It's about Phil Hunter."

Sam tried to keep her face and voice free from emotion, but her heart was pounding in her chest at the mere mention of the name of her previous lover.

"What about him?" She managed to choke out, knowing she wasn't doing a good job and convincing Max that whatever he might have heard about her and Phil wasn't true.

"He used to work here, right." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, in fact, you're the DS that replaced him." Sam said, her indignation making her speak before she had thoroughly thought through what she was going to say.

Max raised his eyebrows but didn't respond to this, it made a lot of things make sense though; such as the way Sam treated him. "Well, I've been told that when it comes to knowing Phil Hunter, you are the woman to go to."

Sam felt herself bristle and had to force back a sarcastic comment. "And your point is?" She avoided falling into the trap she was almost certain Max was trying to set.

"Well, guv, we're supposed to be working on a case involving him. It's a liaison case with Special Ops." Max explained, pretending not to enjoy the way he had interrogated Sam over the subject of Phil Hunter. He had heard plenty of rumours surrounding the legend of Sam Nixon and Phil Hunter but now he was beginning to realise that there was probably a reason for most of them.

"Right, I'm with you. Continue." Sam said her tone still as frosty and guarded as it had been earlier.

"Basically, they assigned him to an undercover operation in Walford to expose a gunrunning and drug smuggling ring."

"Right." Sam said, processing the information. "But what does that have to do with us here, at Sun Hill?"

"Ah, well." Max grinned. "Seems like one of their major players is someone we've been tailing for a while"

"Okay," Sam replied, this was making a little more sense now. "And what is our role in this?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest and wondering why she was hearing this from Max and not from her superiors. "This is legit right, Max?"

Max pretended to be offended at this. "Of course it is." He sighed. "Basically, Special Ops want us to act as liaison for Phil while he's undercover." He looked at Sam as he said this but she had learned to cover her emotions by now, at least in front of him. "We're assisting him with information to help him catch whoever is behind the trafficking in Walford, and then we and the Special Ops team can share the collar."

"Makes sense." Sam concluded. "But this doesn't sound like work for someone at DI level." She mused.

Max grinned again and Sam longed to wipe the annoying smirk of his also annoyingly handsome face. "Because of your intimate knowledge of all things Phil Hunter, that's why."

"Tonight?" Sam said as she and Max walked out of the station and headed towards an unmarked CID car. "What kind of operation is this?" She wondered aloud.

"Come on guv, it won't be all bad." Max grinned as he opened the driver's door.

Sam rolled her eyes at him and muttered under her breath as she climbed into the passenger's side. Max may be infuriating her unbelievably but at least tonight she would be able to see Phil Hunter, even if it only was in a professional capacity.


	2. The Queen Vic

**From One Patch to Another  
Chapter 2: The Queen Vic**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Sorry this one has taken longer than expected! Please review! Xx**

The drive to Walford took a lot less time than Sam expected, which was a good thing seeing as she hadn't particularly enjoyed the car ride with Max. It wasn't that she didn't like him, in fact she found him quite charming and definitely attractive but there was no way she was going to let him know that. He was too damn cocky for his own good and there were just too many similarities between him and Phil.

Max parked the car in a side street and he and Sam walked into Albert Square together, their breath coming out in frosty gasps in the cool night air. The only sound that could be heard were dogs barking and sirens blaring in the background, as well as the tap of Sam's knee high boots on the cobbled streets.

"We should find him in here, if my information is correct." Max said, pointing to the warmly lit and inviting Queen Victoria pub.

"Okay." Sam replied, keeping her face impassive for her own sake and because she knew her presence could risk blowing Phil's cover more than anyone else in the world.

Max opened the door and stepped inside the pub where they were met by a gust of warm air and chattering voices. He led the way to the bar and ordered a pint of beer for himself and a red wine for Sam. They found a table in the corner, slightly away from the other locals and sipped their drinks.

"So, do you know how anyone in here is?" Sam asked as she toyed with the stem of her wine glass.

"The landlady here is Peggy Mitchell; she lives upstairs with her son Phil, her nieces Ronnie and Roxy and her grandson Ben." Max informed her.

"Okay. Her son is called Phil? That's going to be confusing." She mused.

Max nodded, surprising Sam by not making a sharp comment. "True, but Hunter is known as Jack Branning here, don't forget that."

Sam said nothing, looking down at her wine glass instead. She knew she had the potential to blow this operation if she wasn't careful. Whoever had decided she should be in on this clearly hadn't thought that possibility too. Sam forced herself to crush the hope that Phil might have asked specifically for her to be involved.

"I won't." She finally said. "Now, are you going to buy me another drink, or what?" She smiled sweetly, she might as well use the time she had to spend with Max Carter to her advantage.

* * *

"I've gotta go, babe." Ronnie Mitchell told her boyfriend, running her fingers through the soft hair on his chest. "Aunty Peg wants me working tonight 'cause Dawn called in sick."

"Do you really have to go?" Jack Branning asked, trailing his hand down the side of her smooth, porcelain skin.

Ronnie nodded, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She retrieved her knickers from the floor and her bra from the back of the chair in the corner. She went around to Jack's side of the bed and leaned over to kiss him.

"You taste good." Jack moaned into her mouth. "Hurry back, okay?"

"You could come with me." Ronnie suggested, slipping her jeans on and zipping them up. "Free drinks, on the house."

"Don't tempt me." Jack replied, watching as Ronnie buttoned up her black silk shirt.

"Ya love it." Ronnie replied with a teasing smile. She climbed back onto the bed, straddling Jack's waist. "I'll make it worth ya while, baby." She said.

Jack sighed, pushing Ronnie off him so he could get up and get dressed. He put his shirt and trousers back on while Ronnie brushed her hair and reapplied her make up in the bathroom mirror.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Right behind ya, babe." Ronnie smiled, following Jack out of his apartment and into the cool London night.

Jack smiled as she took hold of his hand and led him towards the Queen Vic. He had been worried about taking part in an undercover operation so soon after his transfer to Special Ops but he hadn't had to worry about leaving his life behind. He had already left Sam, he hadn't seen Cindy in months and both his children were well out of harm's way. However, he had never imagined he would end up falling for someone; especially someone like Ronnie Mitchell.

* * *

"So, is Phil actually going to appear at all tonight, or was this just a ploy to get me very drunk?" Sam asked, when Max returned from the bar with her third glass of wine.

Max smirked. "He should be here, he's supposed to be." He said, turning serious and looking at his watch.

"Okay," Sam replied, not quite sure how to respond. Part of her, a very small part at least, would be almost relieved not to have to see him tonight. She was aware that her hair wasn't anywhere near perfect and the make-up she had applied twelve hours ago was fading. She concentrated on trying not to drink her wine too quickly, especially seeing as she hadn't managed to fit in dinner before Max had phoned.

"This is fun isn't it?" Max commented after a few minutes of silent drinking and Sam glared at his sarcasm, but he simply grinned.

* * *

Phil buttoned his jacket up further as he and Ronnie crossed Albert Square to the Queen Vic. Ronnie smiled up at him as he took her hand again and they fell in step together. Ronnie felt her heart lift a little with happiness, a feeling she had not allowed to experience in a long while, especially not with a man. However, she felt like she had found someone she could love and trust in Jack Branning. He was 'bad boy' enough to appear mysterious and desirable but Ronnie could tell that there was nothing truly dangerous about him. In many ways she was right, but in a very crucial way she was very wrong.

Phil Hunter pushed the door of the Queen Vic and he and Ronnie were greeted by a blast of welcome, warm air. He held the door open and Ronnie slipped passed him, enveloping him with the scent of her perfume. Ronnie smiled at his show of gentlemanliness.

"Thanks, Jack." She smiled, heading towards the bar while Phil looked for a vacant seat. He was scanning the far end of the room when he spotted a familiar blonde woman. His breath caught in his throat when he saw that she was with another man. Without a further thought about Ronnie Mitchell, Phil strode to the end of the room where she was sitting.

"Sam?" He asked, incredulously.

The smile that lit up her face did not go unnoticed by Max. "Phil!" She replied, with enthusiasm before she noticed Phil was now glaring at her. Sam felt the confusion overwhelm her again but she and Max obeyed as he pointed to the exit. Not for the first time that evening, Sam wondered what the hell she had got herself into.

**Sorry if referring to Phil as Phil and Jack is confusing. Let me know if you can think of a better way for me to do it! Please review! Xx**


	3. Confrontation

**From One Patch to Another  
Chapter 3**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Here goes chapter 3!**

Sam slipped her winter coat back on as Max swallowed his last mouthful of beer. They made their way outside, Max taking Sam's hand to avoid attracting suspicion from the other customers in the Queen Vic. They had already done a good enough job of nearly blowing Phil's operation already. Sam prayed that Phil was watching as Max guided her out of the pub. The weirdest thing was, in spite of herself, Sam was actually enjoying the feeling of Max holding her hand. Maybe it was just because it soothed some of the sting out of Phil's obvious anger.

They waited outside in the cold for nearly five minutes before Phil Hunter exited the pub, looked around to check the street was empty, and made his way over to them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed, but the question was directed at Max not Sam.

"We've been assigned to this case too." Max replied, moving closer to Phil, the pair of them sized each other up and Sam could see that a fight would ensue if she didn't intervene.

"Is there some place we can go to talk?" She asked, moving to stand between Max and Phil now.

Phil looked at Max expectantly, glad that he was able to tower over the younger man by about two inches.

"Let's go to the car." Max replied, surprisingly unaffected by Phil's attempts to unsettle him. Max led the way to the car, Sam and Phil trailing behind. Sam desperately wanted to say something to him but she had no idea what, and things were made even more difficult by the fact that Max was there.

When they reached the car, Max and Phil got into the front seats and Sam slipped into the back.

"We're supposed to be working a liaison with Special Ops." Max explained, while Sam stayed silent in the back. She had worked some hellish cases in her time but it wasn't the case that was throwing her off course this time, it was the fact that she was faced with working with Phil Hunter again. Maybe if she had been paired with someone like Jo or Mickey it wouldn't have been so difficult, but she was aware of having at least some feelings for Max and this made everything even more of a mess.

"Why haven't I been told about this?" Phil asked, turning around to try and make out Sam's expression in the near darkness of the car's interior.

She shrugged, taking a breath before speaking. He still had the ability to make focused, accomplished Samantha Nixon feel like a teenage girl all over again.

"I don't know. I only found out a few hours ago, and Max told me, I didn't hear it through any official channels."

Max was about to protest but thought better of it. Seeing Sam and Phil together he realised that most of the rumours he had heard about the two of them must be true. The tension in the car was powerful and Max was starting to feel a little awkward. Maybe asking for Sam to work on this liaison case with him hadn't been the best idea. Lots of the officers he worked with at Sun Hill had known Phil for nearly as long as Sam had and maybe things would have been more harmonious if he had chosen one of them.

"And you are?" Phil asked, turning his attention to the man in the driver's seat now.

"I'm DS Max Carter." He replied, offering his hand to Phil to shake but the other man did not take it. Max didn't know if Phil simply didn't see his hand in the dark of was ignoring the gesture. He caught sight of Sam in the rearview mirror and she didn't appear to have noticed either.

* * *

"Roxy, have you seen Jack?" The blonde woman asked her younger sister who was serving a little further down the bar.

Roxy Mitchell turned to face her big sister. "He was sat at the table with a beer a while ago but then he left." She shrugged. "It must have been about twenty minutes ago."

"Okay, thanks." Ronnie replied, going back to serving a customer but her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Is something wrong, Ronnie?" Roxy asked a few minutes later when all the customers were served for the time being.

"No, I'm fine." Ronnie faked a smile but knew her sister would see through it; she knew her too well.

"It's this Jack fella." Roxy said, eyes blazing. "What's he done?" She demanded.

Ronnie managed an affectionate laugh at her sister's reaction. "Nothing Rox, I just..." She ran her hand through her shoulder length blonde hair. "I think I'm falling for him..." Her hand went to her forehead. "I know, I know...I barely know anything about him and...sometimes I feel like he's...someone else...but most of the time, he's just great."

Roxy placed an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Just be careful Ron, I don't wanna see you hurt."

"Thanks babe." She smiled, before turning her attention to a customer who had approached the bar.

* * *

"I want to hear about this so called liaison operation from my bosses or yours." Phil said, his hand resting on the doorhandle of the car.

"Phil," Sam began and both he and Max turned to face her. "Can I walk back to the pub with you?" She asked, ignoring the smirk she was Max was wearing.

"I do actually." Phil saidly coldly. "You've both risked my cover enough tonight."

"Phil, I..." Sam protested and Phil could tell that his words had hurt her.

"I'll call you soon." He said in a softer tone. He opened the car door and Sam did the same so she could take his seat. They stood together on the pavement for an awkward moment before Phil looked around to check the street was empty before pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead. "I've missed you." He whispered.

"Missed you too." Sam replied, watching him walk away for a few seconds before getting into the passenger seat.

* * *

When she had belted up she looked at Max who was grinning at her.

"What?" She demanded, Max was really beginning to get on her nerves.

"Nothing, guv. I suppose I'd better get you home." He replied and Sam rolled her eyes at his obvious innuendo. Sam gave him directions to her house, hating having to give him her address. "Not going to invite me in for a coffee?" He teased as he pulled the car to a stop. He read the stony silence and the glare she gave him as a no. "I'll pick you up at nine and we can go over to Special Ops and see what's really going on."

"Goodnight, Max." She said softly, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" He asked, making Sam aware that he had seen everything that had gone on between her and Phil in Walford. She got out of the car and slammed the door in response. By the time this investigation, whatever it was, was over she was convinced there would be another crime to solve; Max Carter's murder.

**Please review! Xx**


	4. Green Eyed Monster

**From One Patch to Another  
Chapter 4: Green Eyed Monster**

**Because I have such fantastic reviewers and I don't feel like I appreciate you enough, I'll reply to your reviews here:**

LaughterIsTheBestMedicine: _Thank you very much for reviewing! Glad you like this fic! Sorry but I won't be killing off Max anytime soon! Cool pen name btw!  
_AforAntechinus: _Thanks for your review too!  
_SNixon: _I'm glad you liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing the SP bit! Thanks for reviewing!  
_SamAndPhil4ever: _Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate your comments! The storyline is kinda muddling along at the moment but it should develop more with this chapter and the next few! Glad you liked the SP and Max bits too, they were fun to write!  
_Huxon270906: _Thanks for reviewing Gemz! Glad it put a smile on your face! Here goes your update!  
_Feeling Free: _Thank you for your review Becca, especially as it was uber long; appreciated D Really pleased that you liked the last chapter and thanks for taking the time to review!  
_Huxon4Eva: _Thank you for reviewing Sam! Glad you liked it!  
_DI Samantha Nixon: _I think I've already thanked you for reviewing but here we go again! I appreciate all your comments! Glad you liked and hope you enjoy this chapter too! Ooh, TB has just started! Nate! D Right, back on topic! Thanks again!  
_Tee: _Thanks a lot for your review! Glad you liked it! Thanks a lot!  
__  
**Here goes chapter 4, hope you like it! (Some mature content, you have been warned!) Xx**_

Samantha Nixon slept badly that night, she couldn't stop thinking about Phil. Every time she closed her eyes she could see him wearing the same angry expression as when she and Max had nearly blown his cover in the Queen Vic. When it wasn't that scene being replayed, she was remembering how he had kissed her. Now, subconsciously, her fingers moved to trace the place on her forehead where his lips had touched her skin. It wasn't until she had seen him again that Sam had really realised how much she truly missed Phil Hunter and all of his ways. She finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming dreams of Romania and times when they were together and somewhere near being happy.

When Max arrived to pick her up at just before nine o'clock the next morning, Sam had been awake for hours and was already wired on three cups of coffee. Dressed in a black suit with a tight black pencil skirt, deep pink blouse and high heeled calf length boots, Sam strode towards the car with a confidence she didn't truly feel.

"Morning," Max grinned, his gaze slowly travelling up her body to meet her green eyes. He could pretend that she had chosen the outfit she was wearing for his benefit but he knew he would be fooling himself if truly thought that.

"Hey," Sam replied, settling herself into the passenger seat and straightening out her skirt.

"Ready?" Max asked, turning the key in the ignition and starting the engine.

"Let's go." Sam agreed as Max put the car into gear and set off for the Special Ops HQ.

* * *

"Mornin'" Ronnie Mitchell smiled, rolling over in bed and into Jack's warm arms.

Jack kissed her, pulling Ronnie's body on top of his, savouring the feel of her silky skin on his. She giggled as they broke away from the kiss for air.

"A very good mornin'" She decided, leaning down to kiss Jack again, her blonde hair tickling his neck and chest. As they kissed, Jack moaned into Ronnie's mouth. He let himself go and experienced all the sensations brought on by Ronnie's kisses and touches, she was doing a terrific job of making him forget about Sam. As the thought of her crossed his mind again, Jack rolled over so he was on top of Ronnie.

"Jack!" Ronnie squealed but was cut off as Jack roughly entered her, thrusting his way inside. Once again all thoughts of Sam were erased; for now.

* * *

"DC Carter, DI Nixon." Max introduced himself and Sam to the receptionist at the Special Operations Headquarters. "We're here to see Detective Berkley."

"If you'd like to take a seat," The receptionist invited, and Sam and Max crossed the waiting room and took seats on hard backed plastic chairs. A few minutes of flipping through out of date magazines and a uniformed PC led them up the stairs to DCI Berkley's office.

"Come in," Berkley called and the two Sun Hill officers stepped inside. "I'm DCI Kimberly Berkley." She introduced, rolling her eyes at Sam as Max struggled with the concept that DCI Berkley was a woman, and a very attractive woman too.

"We're DI Samantha Nixon and DC Max Carter." She said as Max recovered himself. The two women shook hands and Sam had a feeling that the two of them were going to get along very well. As the three of them sat down, it suddenly hit Sam that Kimberly was Phil's boss. She felt a sudden rush of jealousy towards the woman she had felt such an allegiance with only seconds before. She wondered if Kimberly had the same effect on Phil as she had on Max. Another stab of envy made her ponder if she had been the reason why Phil had accepted the placement at Special Ops. Realising she was being completely paranoid, Sam chided herself and forced herself to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

"Are you any the wiser?" Sam asked when he and Max exited the Special Ops HQ just less than an hour later. "Or were you too preoccupied by DCI Berkley to pay attention?" It was supposed to be a joke but it came out sounding like an accusation.

Max looked offended for a moment. All of his banter with Sam had been light-hearted but this actually hurt him a little bit. "Thanks a lot, Sam."

Sam sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry, I just don't quite know what's going on here. Kimberley was evasive,"

"More like secretive." Max muttered.

Sam carried on as if she hadn't heard the interruption. "And I've had no input from my superiors at Sun Hill. This is all seeming like a huge cock up, if you ask me."

Max sighed and rubbed a hand across his forehead. When he finally met Sam's eye his gaze was shifty and she was instantly suspicious.

"What aren't you telling me, Max?" She asked.

"Let's get a coffee somewhere and I'll explain."

* * *

"Are you working today, Ronnie?" Jack asked, coming back into his bedroom with a mug of coffee in one hand a mug of tea in the other. He handed Ronnie the cup of tea before climbing back into bed with his coffee.

"Not until seven." She replied, taking a sip of the hot tea and smiling. "You make a great cuppa tea Jack."

"One of my many talents." He said with a smile. As well as fooling women into thinking I'm falling for them, he added silently and bitterly to himself. A few years ago Phil Hunter would have relished the opportunity to be part of an operation like this one but his older, more mature self was finding his conscience a serious problem. He told himself that he had to get into Ronnie Mitchell's good books for this operation to be a success but that didn't mean that he enjoyed reeling her in like this and preying on her vulnerabilities. It didn't help that he actually liked Ronnie and, in the real world, she was the kind of woman he would have chosen to date of his own free will. It didn't help that she reminded him of Sam in a few subtle ways. There he went again, thinking of her...

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Sam and Max were seated at a window table in a cafe down by the river. The sat opposite each other at a table for two, Sam cradling a mug of latte in her hands while Max stirred a packet of brown sugar into his cappuccino. She was getting impatient now but she did now that Max would only tell her what was going on when he was good and ready. As the silence stretched out between them her patience began to ebb.

"Max, are you going to tell me what's going on or do you want me to get the Super involved?" She knew it was a lousy threat but she needed to get him to talk. As well as wasting her time, they were both wasting time they could be spending on other pressing cases back at Sun Hill.

"I'm just trying to think of the best way of telling you without ending up wearing your coffee." He explained, trying to grin and make light of the situation but his heart wasn't in it. "Are you ready to hear me out?"

Sam nodded, bracing herself and wondering what in the heck he was about to tell her.

**Please review! Xx**


	5. Green Light

From One Patch to Another  
Chapter 5: Green Light

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate it! I've sort of got this fic planned, with a short sequel to follow. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review! Xx_

Max finished what he had to say without any interruptions from Sam, she had promised to hear him out and she had kept her word. Once he had finished, Sam put her empty coffee cup down and looked at Max across the table, her eyes meeting his. She didn't say anything for a while, she was thinking about how to respond. Part of her knew she should reprimand him for what he had done but he had said everything so logically that she wanted to support him.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She finally asked. Max looked relieved that she seemed so calm and hadn't read him the riot act yet.

Max grinned sheepishly. "Would you have agreed to join me in the investigation if I told you the truth from the beginning?"

Sam had to smile too. "Okay, good point. What do you propose to do next?" She asked.

Max raised one shoulder in a shrug. "I understand if you don't want to go any further with this because, well, I pretty much lied to you."

Sam shook her head. "Between you and me, I would have done the same thing in your position."

"Samantha Nixon?" Max said incredulously, there was a lot more to this woman than met the eye and he was beginning to realise that. Last night with Phil had proved that she wasn't the cold, hard bitch she gave the impression of being at work.

Sam blushed. "I'm not as boring as everyone makes out, I've bent the rules my own fair share of times."  
Max's expression was somewhere between surprised and impressed, and Sam found herself enjoying having Max look at her like this.

"That'll teach me to judge people before getting to know them ever again." He finally managed. There was a whole other side of Sam Nixon that he would love to get to know, but he knew she wouldn't be interested in telling him about her past. Phil Hunter was her past and he, Max Carter, was most certainly not her future. That thought hurt him more than he thought it possibly would. Maybe working closely with Sam hadn't been the best idea because it meant he was forced to face his conflicting and growing feelings for her.

Sam smiled for a moment. "I'm in this with you Max, but I think we need to run this passed the DCI or someone first, in case we get our fingers burned and put Phil in danger in the process."

Max sighed, knowing that she had a point. "You're right," He agreed. "We should go back to Sun Hill and talk to Meadows before we do anything else."

Sam nodded and stood up, reaching around for her jacket from the back of the chair. Max went up to the counter and paid for their coffees before joining Sam at the door.

"Thanks a lot for this Sam, I really appreciate you sticking your neck out for me."

Sam smiled, but said nothing. She knew that once, not so long ago, it would have been Phil doing the neck sticking out for her benefit and it was about time she repaid her debts.

* * *

"I'll do the talking," Max said as they walked through the busy CID room together. He had involved Sam in his mess unwittingly so he felt he should be the one who received the heat from the DCI. He was surprised to see Sam shaking her head, a determined expression on her face.

"No thanks, Max, I think it'll sound better coming from me." She explained. "The DCI knew Phil and he knew us when we worked together." She said, choosing her words carefully now.

Max nodded. "If you're sure, Sam, I don't want to get you into shit over this."

"It's okay," Sam assured him. "I understand where you're coming from and I want to help you." And Phil, she added silently to herself. "Wait for me in the canteen and I'll come and meet you as soon as I've finished with the DCI."

Max nodded again, retracing his steps out of the room. His respect for the woman continued to grow and he could barely believe she was doing all this for him when he had openly deceived her. He couldn't help wondering it her motives for helping him involved Phil Hunter at all.

* * *

Ronnie and Jack spent the day together, acting like a normal couple but Phil Hunter knew they were anything but that. After showering the pair of them had breakfast in Kathy's, and from the outside nothing seemed to be amiss; just two lovers sharing bacon sandwiches and coffee. Once they had finished their breakfast, Ronnie and Jack headed outside into the crisp but sunny afternoon and walked around the square for a while. They were strolling along hand in hand when Ronnie's mobile phone began to ring. They stopped walking while she answered the phone and Phil stood, looking around the square, his breath coming out in clouds in the cold winter air.

"I've got to get to the club," Ronnie told him as she finished her call and put her mobile back into the pocket of her black wool coat. "Sorry babes."

"It's okay," He replied. "I can come with you, if you like?"

"Nah, it's alright, Jack." She said, brushing him off as gently as she could. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with him; it was just that there were things about her she didn't want him to know yet; things she wasn't ready for him to know yet. "I'll see ya later though, yeah?"

"Of course," Jack smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "See you later."

* * *

Max impatiently stirred at his coffee while he waited for Sam to return from the DCI's office. If he did not agree to back the investigation Max was quite happy to go it alone but he'd much rather have Meadows' support, as well as Sam's. He knew there was no way he could expect Sam to help him if he took the investigation into his own hands; he had asked far too much for her already. He looked up as she entered the canteen, striding determinedly towards him the heels of her boots clicking against the linoleum flooring. There was a grim expression on her face but Max wasn't sure yet if this was a positive or negative thing. She slid into the chair opposite him and he looked across at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak first.

"The DCI gave us the green light." Sam said, smiling now. "We've got to report to him and keep him in the loop when it comes to every single aspect of the case, but he's keen for us to progress with it."

Max beamed. "That's great. Thank you so much, Sam. What can I do to show my appreciation?"

Sam bit back an impish grin. "I could murder a cup of tea." She said instead.

Max smiled, pushing his chair back and heading over to the counter. After all she had done for him, a cup of tea was the least he could do for her.

_Please review! Xx_


	6. Under My Skin

**From One Patch to Another  
Chapter 6: Under My Skin**

**Sorry for the delay in updates and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot! Just a short chapter this time to make up for not updating in well over a month!**

While Ronnie Mitchell went to the club, Phil headed for Kathy's cafe and ordered himself a cup of tea. He smiled at Jane and took his drink over to a table in the far corner. After stirring a sachet of sugar into his drink, he pulled his phone out from his trouser pocket. He found himself scrolling through his contact list, absent-mindedly hovering over Sam's name. He had never felt the urge to talk to her as much as he did now.

"Screw it," He muttered and selected her name. He waited as it rang, wondering with each ring whether he was making a huge mistake. He was jolted back to reality when Sam actually answered.

"Hello?" He could've been mistaken but she sounded pissed and if anyone knew Sam, it was Phil.

"Hi, it's Jack," He said, glancing around the cafe as he spoke. There were only a few customers sitting around but still he needed to be careful. He wouldn't blow his first major case with Special Ops just because he was still in love with Sam.

He had to wait for a moment while she realised who it was.

"Oh, hi," She replied. "What can I do for you?"

It was then that he realised that she must be with Max that would definitely explain the guarded tone of her voice. Phil had heard good things about Max Carter but that made him more worried about the time the man was spending with Sam.

"Are you coming around later?" He asked, hoping that this time Sam would pick up his meaning straightaway. "It would be good to see you, and Max, maybe we could go to Ronnie's club?"

He could almost hear Sam considering this; weighing up the pros and cons, in the silence before she spoke. "Okay, I'll talk to Max. We'll see you there later," She paused. "Jack,"

Phil allowed himself a small smirk before he replied. "See you later."

* * *

Max watched Sam as she spoke into the phone; he knew it was Phil even though Sam hadn't mentioned his name. There was something in Sam's face and in her eyes that lit up whenever Phil was mentioned or when they were together. He now believed firmly in all of the rumours that had circulated about Sam and Phil because Max could see the strong connection between them. They may have only been a couple for a very short amount of time but Max could see that they both still loved each other. Still, despite this, Max understood why they weren't together. Sometimes a bond between two people was too strong and too deep that a relationship between them would just be too complex, especially now that they were working on opposite sides of the city. Max found himself wishing for the same sort of connection with a woman, even if there was a developing chemistry between him and Sam, he knew it would never be as intense as what Sam and Phil seemed to create naturally.

"Is everything okay?" He asked when Sam had ended the call. He tried to keep his voice natural but even he could hear the strain in it. He cursed himself for showing his jealousy so openly. However, Sam didn't appear to notice and Max was thankful for that.

"Yes, thanks." Sam replied, wishing she could have taken the call in private. Being around Phil or talking to him made her vulnerable and this was not a side of her she was willing to let Max see yet. She needed a moment to herself to get her thoughts together but she couldn't do that with him here, sitting just across from her.

"You said 'I'll talk to Max'," He said, before grinning sheepishly. "Not that I was listening in or anything."

Despite fighting against it, Sam found herself smiling too. "Phil wants us to meet him at Ronnie Mitchell's club later."

"Oh, right." Max replied, wishing the green eyed monster in him would go back to sleep. "It's for the case, right?" He asked, before he had ever thought the words through in his head. He regretted it straightaway, all of the distance he and Sam had covered since beginning this operation seemed to come between them again. Max cursed himself for being so careless and blowing his chance at getting closer to Sam.

She glared across at him, green eyes coolly meeting his and giving him no option to look away.

"No, about my social life," She said, her voice as icy as her stare. "What did you think?"

"Sorry," Max muttered, dragging his eyes away from her's to look out of the canteen window instead. He had never felt like this with any other woman; no one else had been able to get under his skin this way.

Sam sighed. She knew she shouldn't have reacted so strongly but she couldn't help it, whenever Phil entered the equation she couldn't be the rational, intelligent career woman; the persona that had helped her to achieve the promotion to DI.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have snapped." She replied. She knew that she and Max needed to be a team in order to work this case. She had already risked enough by being the one who went to the DCI and she was determined to see this through. It was a good collar and it would definitely improve her chances of moving even further up the ranks one day. But Sam knew that if she was truly honest with herself the main attraction of this case was the thought of being able to work with Phil again.

**_Hope you liked it! Please review! I'll update asap! Xx_**


	7. Butterflies and Lies

**From One Patch to Another  
Chapter 7: Butterflies and Lies**

**Here goes chapter 7! Sorry for a delay in updates! I have an idea for a sequel to this so updates should be more regular! Enjoy!**

***

After they'd finished their tea in the canteen, Sam and Max went back upstairs and got to work on the intelligence that had been sent over from Major Operations. Sam flipped through a written report in Phil's own indecipherable handwriting, remembering with a smile all the cases they had worked on together when he'd had to ask her to read him what he'd written.

"Are you okay?" Max asked, looking over from where he was reading a witness statement.

Sam looked up, realising she had become lost in the past again. "I'm fine," She assured him, laying the report aside and picking up the next on the pile. In truth she was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea, far too many memories were being stirred up. Although she knew she was going to enjoy working with Phil again, she wondered how she would be able to go back to doing this job without him.

"I think I've got something." Max said, looking up and waving a sheet of paper at Sam. She turned to face him, trying to look enthused at the prospect of a new lead, but it was difficult.

Sam moved her chair across so she could see the piece of paper Max was still brandishing. As she leaned over to study it, she caught a whiff of his cologne and realised how intoxicating it was.

"What is this?" Sam asked the words and numbers on the page swimming before her eyes.

"It's the finances from 'R'," He explained pointing out the incomings and outgoings of the business. He flipped to the next sheet. "Look, these numbers don't tally."

Sam rubbed her forehead with her hand, this part of the investigation process was definitely not her favourite. "Okay," She said, nodding. "So we know that someone's fiddling the books, but we don't know who or if it's just a mistake."

Max rolled his eyes and Sam didn't understand what she was missing. "Firstly, this means that we know something dodgy is going on there, and that the business could be a front for something a whole lot shadier." He explained patiently. "And secondly,"

Sam interrupted him at this point. "It gives us grounds for a warrant?"

Max smiled, Sam's quick grasp of things she had previously not understood always astounded him. He had never met a woman as sharp and quick witted as her. "Exactly,"

"And you questioned my motives for seeing Phil tonight?" Sam replied with a grin. The smile spread across her face as she saw the panicked look on Max's face before he realised she was simply pulling his leg.

* * *

Phil found himself feeling nervous as he prepared for meeting Sam and Max at Ronnie's club tonight. He knew he shouldn't still get butterflies at the thought of spending time with Sam especially as, up until she had walked back into his life again, he had been convinced he was beginning to feel something for Ronnie Mitchell. Now he didn't know how he felt at all, it was almost like he was drowning in his cover. It seemed like he was slipping away from Phil Hunter and was becoming the fictional persona of Jack Branning. He supposed that had been the general idea when Special Ops had asked him to take on the Walford case but he felt now like he was losing his sense of self. Seeing Sam tonight, even if it meant having to spend time with Max, might help to make him feel like Phil Hunter once more.

Phil arrived at the club early and sat at the bar, sipping a beer while he waited for Sam and Max to arrive. It was mid week and so far business at the club was slow, it meant that he would definitely be able to spot the two Sun Hill officers as soon as they arrived. Phil was halfway through his beer when the doors opened and Sam, followed by Max, entered the club. She smiled and waved as she made her way over to him, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Hello Jack," She greeted. "It's good to see you again." She said this loud enough so that anyone standing nearby would overhear and not become suspicious. From what she could gather, Walford was a tight knit community where everyone knew each other's business and she didn't want to put Phil in any danger or at any risk of exposure. Clearly he was doing well at Special Ops and Sam didn't want to blow this major operation for him.

Phil and Max exchanged awkward waves before they headed to a table in the corner.

"I'll go and get the drinks in," Sam said, once they'd secured a table. "A beer for you, Max?" She asked.

Max stood up, taking his wallet from the pocket of his jeans. "I'll get them in Sam, you sit here with Ph...Jack."

Sam mouth curved into a grin before she could stop herself, and she knew that Phil had seen it. She felt instantly guilty and knew she was blushing.

"A white wine, please." She said in a low voice and was glad when Max left them to go to the bar. "Are you okay?" She asked him quietly.

"I'm fine," Phil replied in an equally low voice. He tried to push his feelings of jealousy aside but it was hard. He knew he wasn't being fair though, seeing as how he was with Ronnie Mitchell and this made him feel guilty.

"How's everything going?" She asked, sweeping a glance around the room before looking back at him.

"It's going fine," He snapped with more force than he had intended. "We don't need Sun Hill's assistance." He hissed, his voice dropping now so only he and Sam could hear.

Sam tried not to let the hurt show in her expression, but she was aware that she was failing in that respect.

"Not that it isn't nice to work with you again," He added in a hurry, hating that he had caused the look that crossed Sam's face.

She tried to smile at him and was grateful that Max chose that moment to return with their drinks.

* * *

Ronnie Mitchell finished applying another layer of deep pink lipstick to her lips and stepped out of her office. She could hear the music pounding from the club and it sounded like business was doing well tonight. She pushed open the door that led to the bar and let herself get lost in the buzz of the crowd. She stopped when she saw a familiar face sitting at a corner table. Who were those people sitting with her boyfriend? She walked across to them, pushing passed a few people who were already dancing drunkenly.

"Jack!" She greeted, grinning at him and placing a hand on each of his broad shoulders. "Who are your friends?"

Jack stood up and offered Ronnie his seat but she pulled him into a long lingering kiss first. Sam had to look away, she hadn't realised how painful it would be to see Phil with another woman, especially a glamorous, successful businesswoman like Veronica Mitchell. With his arm wrapped securely around Ronnie's waist, Jack looked from Sam to Max.

"Sam, Max this is my girlfriend Ronnie Mitchell, the owner of this club." He turned to look lovingly into Ronnie's eyes, whilst Sam downed the wine that now tasted extremely bitter. "Ronnie, this is Sam and Max, my friends from university."

Sam and Max exchanged a look, wondering where one lie ended and the other began.

**please review! Xx**


	8. Coffee? Coffee

**From One Patch to Another  
Chapter 8: Coffee? Coffee.**

Sam and Max smiled and greeted Ronnie politely, but inside Sam's emotions were in turmoil. How could Phil sit there with Ronnie Mitchell as if it was completely natural for him to be dating a woman who could be linked closely with the crime the three of them were supposed to be investigating. Sam knew she shouldn't be surprised, this was just like Phil and she should have expected this from him. It still hurt her to know that he hadn't really changed at all. She had clearly meant less to him than she had given herself credit for, and it hurt. More than she had ever imagined it could hurt. She didn't know how she managed to sit through the next hour, having to talk to Ronnie and lie to her, just to protect Phil. She hated having to do it and, had a major investigation not been involved, she would have dropped him in it.

"We'd best be off," Sam said, finishing off her wine and looking at her watch. She discreetly elbowed Max in the ribs and he mumbled his agreement.

"It was nice to meet you, Ronnie." He said, shaking hands with her. "See you around, Jack."

He shook Phil's hand too but Sam could sense the tension between them and the display of false friendship soon came to an end.

Sam smiled tentatively at Phil. "See you soon, Jack." She said, and was surprised when he kissed her cheek in front of Ronnie.

"'Bye Sam, bye Max." Phil said to them both, and watched them leave, his fingers intertwining with Ronnie's. This evening had been more awkward than he could have imagined and, because Ronnie had arrived, they had not had a chance to discuss the case.

"I thought you were working tonight," He said softly to Ronnie, his breath lightly caressing her neck.

"I was," Ronnie replied. "But Roxy offered to swap with me so she can take tomorrow night off."

Jack smiled. "I'm glad," He replied but he wished she hadn't joined them. "Did you like my friends?"

"I did," She replied thoughtfully. "Max seemed really nice, but I think Sam has a crush on you."

Jack looked at her with surprise. "Really?"

Ronnie nodded empathically. "Yeah definitely, did you two use to date or something?"

He panicked for a moment before replying, but made sure he kept his expression clear. "We had a little fling once but that was a long time ago, she was the one who ended it actually." It was a near the truth as he dared to go.

Ronnie shrugged. "Well, you're mine now."

Jack smiled and leaned over to kiss her, letting his thoughts and guilt over Sam melt away.

* * *

Sam and Max walked back to the car in silence. Sam didn't want to talk and Max sensed this, but once they were locked inside his car he couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Are you alright Sam?" He asked, he started the engine but didn't begin to move off.

"I'm fine thanks," She replied. "Maybe I had a little bit too much wine to drink." She said thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Max replied but sounded unconvinced.

Sam sighed, and leaned her head against the cool glass of the window as Max pulled away from the curb. After a few minutes the alcohol began to wear off a little and she sat upright again.

"You realise we accomplished absolutely nothing tonight, don't you?" She questioned Max bitterly.

He shrugged his shoulders, but kept his eyes firmly on the road. "It depends. I mean, we didn't get to actually discuss the undercover operation with Phil but at least now we know he has an 'in' with Veronica Mitchell."

Sam muttered something under her breath that Max didn't quite catch. He stole a glance across at her and smiled.

"Don't like her much, do you?"

Sam looked back at him in shock. "It wasn't obvious, was it?"

"Not really," Max considered. "I don't think you should feel jealous Sam, Phil's only with her because of the operation."

"You don't know Phil," Sam replied darkly. "You don't know his history."

"I do, actually, not as well as you obviously." He said. "But I have heard a lot about him, and it's not all bad."

Sam sighed again. "I know. He's a good guy, but he always lets his feelings get in the way of the job." She said, thinking back over the times she had witnessed him do this and the times she had had to get him out of the trouble he created.

"That's not such a bad thing," Max considered. As they slowed at a set of red traffic lights, Max reached over and took her hand. "Don't worry about it too much, Sam, okay?"

She nodded in the darkness and squeezed his hand back, before he moved away and started up the car again.

* * *

Max pulled up outside Sam's house and turned the engine off. She had been quiet most of the journey home and he could tell that she had been replaying the evening and probably other moments from her past over and over again in her mind. He hated seeing her so blue and so unlike the kickass DI Nixon he worked with on a daily basis, and respected more than any man he had ever worked for.

"I'll see you in the morning then?" Max said gently, breaking the silence as Sam reached to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Unless you want to come in for coffee?" Sam said, not wanting to be alone right now.

"Coffee?" He asked, wondering if he was imagining the ulterior motive for inviting him in for coffee.

"Coffee." Sam replied simply, climbing out of the car. Max undid his own seatbelt and followed her up the path to her house.


End file.
